


Kravitz the Amazing Stepdad

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kravitz is a great dad, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Kravitz's quiet day is turned on its heels when a tearful Angus comes home from school. It's up to Kravitz to comfort him. Luckily, he's an absolute natural.





	Kravitz the Amazing Stepdad

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the Taako/Angus/Kravitz family dynamic, it's what helps me get up in the morning. The only thing I love more than that, are situations where it's just Kravitz and Angus. I really like how this turned out, and I hope you do too. Enjoy! Let me know what you thought!

Mid afternoon sun poured in from the expansive windows, making the royal blue walls of the living room appear sapphire, bright and glimmering. The house was quiet, save for the light leafing of pages from the book Kravitz finally had time to read. It was rare he had a day off from his demanding task of maintaining order over life and death; even rarer to be alone in the house. Taako was off in meetings and interviewing potential teachers with Ren, and Angus was at school. Kravitz sighed, and sunk deeper into the cushiest chair in the living room; the one that, if you weren’t careful, could make you fall asleep in a matter of hours. 

He felt his eyes dangerously begin to grow heavy, and he shook off the fatigue. He wanted to read this book for weeks and now that he has time to, by the Queen Herself, he was going to get to it. At the very least, he would get to the next chapter.  The sound of the front door slamming snapped Kravitz out of his sleepiness, the heavy thumping of two shoes hitting the floor making Kravitz’s nonexistent heart jump in his throat. He craned his neck towards the door, expecting to see Taako saunter in and flop on the couch. Instead, he caught the sight of a mass of curls out of his periphery, and heard rapid footsteps bounding up the stairs. He could have sworn he heard sniffling as well.

Kravitz rose from the chair, concern hitting him like a bullet. It was far too early for him to be home. While he didn’t see Angus as much as Taako did, Kravitz certainly cared for the boy, and hated seeing him so upset.  He went up the stairs and found Angus’s room door closed and most likely locked. When he got closer, he heard muffled sobbing.

He softly knocked on the door. “Angus?”

The crying quickly ceased, “M-Mr. Kravitz?”

“Are you alright?” Kravitz asked gently.

“…no.”

“Can I come in?” asked Kravitz. He heard the shuffling of feet across the carpet and the latch on the door unlocking. He waited a moment before opening the door to find Angus sitting on the edge of the bed; head hung low and curls in his face.

“May I sit?” Kravitz murmured when he was close to the bed. Angus slowly nodded. His hands were in his lap, the right one looking red and raw, like it’s been rubbed against pavement. His left knee looks like it’s been skinned and threatened to start bleeding.

“What happened, Angus?” Kravitz murmured.

Angus sniffled, “S-some older kids were making fun of me all day. First they just called me names but then one of them s-stole my books. And-and then they started pushing me around, and when I tried to run away they tripped me and laughed. So I ran home…” His sniffles turned into whimpers and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, but winced when his right hand touched his face.

“Oh, Angus,” Kravitz murmured, placing an uncertain hand on his shoulder. Angus accepted the invitation and leant his head on Kravitz’s torso, crying openly.

“It made me really sad…” Angus whimpered.

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Kravitz said, running a gentle hand along Angus’s arm. It was hard to remember sometimes, that Angus was still a child. He’s gone on more dangerous missions than he could count, and was one of the saviors of reality itself. Without him, none of this would exist. But still, he was capable of being hurt and scared and sad, just like any other nine-year-old. 

“Let’s patch you up, hm?” Kravitz whispered. Angus nodded and slid off the bed, Kravitz following suit. They walked to the bathroom and Angus sat on the edge of the tub as Kravitz produced a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

“I’m no healer, but I’ll do my best. We’ll do the knee first. I’m going to put some antiseptic on it, okay?” Kravitz said slowly, hoping he didn’t sound terribly patronizing.

Angus winced when the medicine hit his wound, making his knee jerk forward. 

“I’m sorry, I’m almost done and then we’ll move on to the hand,” he murmured, dabbing his knee thrice before putting the bandage over it.

Kravitz turned Angus’s hand in his cool one, the palm an angry red. He dabbed at it with a wet cloth a pat it dry before slathering a soothing salve on it.

“They…they were making fun of Taako and—and you and everyone. They said that I’m weird…because I didn’t have a family. They said that a family is just a mom and dad and…and that there were too many people to be normal, and that I’m weird and that being weird is bad. Am I bad, Mr. Kravitz?” Angus asked, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

“Oh, no, no, no.  Angus; you are far from bad, you couldn’t be more good if you tried,” Kravitz murmured, joining him on the edge of the bathtub.

“Really?”

“Of course. Angus, you helped save the whole world; if that isn’t good, I don’t know what is. You are such a good person, do you understand?”

Angus sniffled, and nodded. “But, is our family weird?”

“Yes,” Kravitz said without a moment’s hesitation. “But that is a wonderful thing. Everyone is so different from each other and will help each other at the drop of a hat. The size of a family and who is in it isn’t the most important thing. What’s important is that they all love and care about each other. And, Angus, I’ve been around for hundreds of years, and I have never seen a group of people love and care about each other more than Taako and the others. And they love you too; we all do. Don’t pay those fools at school any mind, because I know at least eight people who will help you the moment you ask. Remember that.”

Angus sniffled and nodded with a smile, wrapping his arms around Kravitz in a hug. “I will, Sir, thank you. You did a good job of healing me, too.”

Kravitz chuckled, “I’m glad to hear it. I don’t expect you to cheer up right away, but I know Taako’s berry tart always makes me feel a little better. I think there’s still a slice left.”

Angus’s face lit up for the first time that entire day. “We can share it; can you make that minty tea too? It’s very good,” he asked, hopping off the edge of the tub and taking Kravitz’s hand.

“Whatever you want.”

An hour later, the late afternoon sun poured in from the expansive windows, making the royal blue walls of the living room appear azure, rich and deep. Kravitz sunk deeper into the cushiest chair in the house, returning to the book he’s been meaning to read. Only this time, there is a warm weight pressed to his side as Angus, wrapped in the house’s comfiest blanket, absorbed in his Caleb Cleveland book he kept on the living room shelf, worn and well-loved and even better the 100th time around. The tray of berry tart was now crumbs on the coffee table, the mint tea half empty and long cold in the pot by now. 

Kravitz felt the weight against his side grow heavier, and turned to find Angus sound sleep, book dog-eared between his fingers. He smiled fondly and attempted to rise from the couch to give Angus space, but gasped softly when he felt Angus reach for him and snuggle closer. Kravitz repositioned himself to get more comfortable on the couch, Angus pillowing his head on Kravitz’s leg. Once again, the only sound in the house was the light leafing of pages.

Taako returned home when the sun fully dipped in the sky, his clinking bracelets announcing his return. A purple Mage Hand carried in grocery bags on his behalf.

“Welcome home,” Kravitz whispered from the couch.

“Why are we whispering?” Taako asked as he approached, stealing a quick kiss. Taako got his answer when he saw Angus, beginning to stir awake.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Taako says. 

Angus sits up and rubs his eyes, “Hello, sir,” he yawns.

“How was school?”

“Uh...not good. I got made fun of today…” Angus mumbled.

Taako frowned deeply, “Whose ass do I have to kick?” he asked, tone completely serious.

“No one! Please, don’t kick anyone’s ass sir. It’s fine now, Mr. Kravitz helped me a lot.”

Taako’s frown eased, “Did he now?”

Angus nodded vigorously, “He patched me up and then we read some books.”

Taako shot Kravitz a private smile, “Good thing he was here to help you. Now, ole Taako needs help; I brought stuff to make pizza, and I can use all the hands I can find. Whaddya say?”

Angus’s beamed and hopped off the couch, running to the kitchen to take the ingredients out of the bag.

Taako turned to Kravitz and pulled him in a quick hug. “Thanks for helping, you big old softie. Any chance you can conjure up an eldritch raven spirit to follow him around and scare the shit out of the brats at school?”

Kravitz rolled his eyes, “Taako, I could never summon one of the Queen’s hallowed spirits to do such a thing. I’ll show up myself,” Kravitz said, smiling darkly and making his eyes flash red for a brief moment.

Taako sighed dreamily, “Gods, I love you. Come on, let’s go make pizza.”

Taako hurried ahead to join Angus in the kitchen, congratulating him on gathering all the ingredients and laughing when he already managed to get flour in his hair.

Kravitz walked on to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves to help his family, his love for them growing deeper with every passing second.

  
  
  
  



End file.
